Fishing reels have crank handle assemblies which are operated to retrieve the fishing line. The protruding crank handle, which is rotated by the operator, presents a storage and shipment problem in that it takes up unnecessary space and is susceptible to damage.
It therefore has been known to provide some means to remove the crank handle from the reel for storage or shipment. However, the rattling of the crank handle and reel in its container mars the exterior of both parts and can additionally result in damage to either the reel or the crank handle or both.